A sinter plant produces a material called sinter which is supplied to a blast furnace for manufacturing industrial metals, such as iron. In a sinter plant a mix of blended ores, fluxes and coke is supplied to a sinter strand, which is a conveyor, and is ignited. The sinter is formed as the ignited mix of ores, fluxes and coke travels along the sinter strand. A fan system draws, via wind boxes, process gas from the sinter strand. The process gas drawn from the sinter strand contains dust particles.
In US 2008/0175775 is disclosed a gas cleaning system comprising a fabric filter device which removes dust particles from gas drawn from a sinter strand. A gas conditioner is arranged upstream of the fabric filter device. Water and air is forwarded to the gas conditioner to provide a suitable temperature and humidity for the fabric filter device.
While the gas cleaning system disclosed in US 2008/0175775 may be efficient in removing dust particles, it also results in a high pressure drop, which increases the operating costs of the sinter plant.